ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Drumm
Daniel Drumm is the former Lord of the Loa and Master of the Mystic Arts who is now deceased. After his death, his brother Jericho Drumm took up his mantle. Biography Early Life Daniel Drumm was born the twin of Jericho Drumm, and grew up in Haiti with their aunt. The area believed in a more mystical approach to life and, when he became older, Daniel was expected to become the village priest. Eventually, he did, but Jericho was not there to see it as he had moved to America to become for western education. Eventually Daniel developed a terminal illness and was said to have only weeks to live, it was at this time that the Masters of the Mystic Arts sought Daniel out because of his belief in the mystical world. The Masters said that they could help Daniel overcome his illness and so he followed them to Kamar-Taj. There Daniel did indeed overcome his illness with years of training in the mystic arts, at which point he become a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Master of the Mystic Arts Drumm and fellow master Tina Minoru interrupted Kaecilius as he was scolding Wong for failing to retrieve a stolen mystical sceptre. Drumm suggested that instead of insulting Wong for his failures, they should take it as a precaution to be better prepared the next time they try and retrieve it. Kaecilius questioned why he and Tina got involved when they had other business to attend to, and Drumm replied that they were called in to help Kaecilius and Wong. Kaecilius rejected their help, and transported himself elsewhere. Later, Drumm and his fellow masters found Kaecilius unconscious, after having been beaten by the thief and the stolen sceptre. Drumm suggested once more that they work together to defeat the thief, and Kaecilius finally agreed. They located the thief and defeated her, with their combined powers overpowering the stolen sceptre. Afterwards, Drumm oversaw Wong deliver the sceptre to the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, where it would be safe with other mystical artifacts of its kind. Demise and Legacy Eventually Daniel was killed by his fellow Master Kaecilius when he defected from the Masters of the Mystic Arts. After his physical death, Daniel's life essence was maintained when his soul was connected to his twin brother who shared a nearly identical essence. It was Daniel's belief in Jericho that got him to delve into the world of the mystical, and so taught Jericho everything he knew, creating Brother Voodoo. Powers and Abilities Mystic Arts: Daniel Drumm is a Master of the Mystic Arts who spent years learning the ways of the Ancient One. * Pyrokinesis: He can become immune to fire by entering a trance. While entranced his body will not burn and he will not feel the heat. Daniel can control fire and his skin becomes impervious to burning. * Smoke Manipulation: He is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceal his location. He can see through the smoke he forms, and possibly through other smoke created by magical means. * Hypnosis: Daniel has a form of hypnotism. It is not very effective on humans; the more intelligent a being is the more strongly they can resist his control. However, it does work well on animals. It can also be used on plants and vegetation, but their lack of mobility makes their usefulness limited. The subject must be alive, and he can only concentrate on one being at a time. * Speaker to the Gods or Loa: Daniel can speak to the Loas. * Magic Immunity: Daniel is immune to harmful magic. * Magic Manipulation: Daniel can manipulate magical entities. * Teleportation: Daniel can use the Evanodor Compatriot Boost Spell to transport him to other dimension. * Flight: Daniel can use the Cloak of Levitation to fly at a constant speed. * Element and Magical Manipulation: Daniel can manipulate magical and mystical forces, elemental forces at his will. He can also summon mystical creatures to counter-attack magical attacks. Category:Heroes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sorcerers